


Pokemon Trainers!?

by Synli



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Knotting Dildos, Pokephilia, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synli/pseuds/Synli
Summary: When Synli showed up hours after their date one evening with a half-baked plan, Hiyori had no idea what was in store for her. She's often lamented about how easily the other female could bring her along for the ride when she had an idea in mind, but does she secretly enjoy it?





	Pokemon Trainers!?

**Author's Note:**

> For a while I've been tempted to write out adventures in the world of Pokemon with my characters. I'm not sure if this is somewhere that many people would care for this type of story, but if you're at all interested in a series (or even random one-shots set in the world) I'd love to hear your two cents~

The decision to become Pokemon Trainers had been a sudden one that came out of the blue one evening. It had been after one of their date nights when Hiyori was awoken by the sharp plinking of pebbles off of her bedroom window. Annoyance had guided her actions as she slid from the comforting warmth of her bed and trod the familiar course over to her window.

Like countless nights before, the beaming grin of her girlfriend met her exhausted gaze. With a small sigh the brunette opened the window and allowed the purple-haired dork to slip inside. Where Hiyori had since changed into comfortable pajamas, Synli was still wearing the purple and white Catfashion t-shirt she had worn on their date. “You could have just asked to stay the night. You know, like most girlfriends do?”

The other female’s sheepish grin served as her only answer until she darted towards Hiyori and took her lips in an enthusiastic kiss. The bewildered brunette let a muffled squeak escape into their paired lips as she was pushed across her bedroom by the spikey-haired female. A faint pang of arousal spiked through Hiyori’s stomach as they found the bed and were soon against her soft covers. Their love life had been full of sudden encounters like this where one moment they would be talking normally and her girlfriend’s hands would be all over her.

The amount of zeal that her girlfriend approached lovemaking with, though welcome, occasionally shocked the easily flustered female. As the other female’s fingers tugged at her bottoms Hiyori couldn’t help but roll her hips into her girlfriend’s caresses.

“So Hiyo…” A pair of brown-furred ears twitched in worry as they picked up on a distinctively dominant tone. A sudden mewl pushed free from the submissive female’s lips as a finger slid upwards between the pinned female’s lips. The purple-haired feline showed off her white teeth with a devious grin as she kept her partner pinned to the sheets with a finger slowly pushing into her warmth.

“I just had a great idea~ Wanna hear it?” Despite the digits that slowly moved between her thighs, Hiyori glared at the teasing female above her. Light green and blue eyes locked onto crimson ones as the female straddling her scoffed. “So defiant. Don’t you at least want to hear me out? It’s a fun one, I promise~.”

“Mmm, considering most of your ‘fun’ ideas screw me over, literally, I’ll pass.” Hiyori mirrored the confidence of the other woman as she shot back a rebuttal. Synli’s grin grew predatory as she closed in on her lips. Another finger slipped into Hiyori’s heat and her eyes fluttered instinctively as her walls clenched tighter around the intruders. A playful giggle from her devilishly smirking girlfriend met her ears as her captor closed in even further on her. “Nonsense, Kitten. The great idea I had is that we should become Pokemon Trainers~”

Even with her partner’s fingers curling into her sex, the skepticism on Hiyori’s face was easy to read. As she opened her mouth to debate with the other female, her words faltered before they were formed by the hand that had found its way to her throat. The sudden grip around her neck earned a strained moan from the female as she bucked upwards to try and free herself.

“Mmm? What’s so bad about becoming a trainer?” It could solve all of our problems…” Synli’s voice trailed off for a moment as her eyes flickered uncertainly to the most recently delivered bills of the day. A small frown tugged at the confidant smirk the purple-haired female had been wearing. Upon catching her gaze, her girlfriend’s spikey hair swung from side to side as she shook her head free before she continued her game.

“We’d get a chance to get out of this little town and explore as well~” Hiyori sucked in a sharp breath of air as her girlfriend’s digits slipped from around her throat. Though their grasp hadn’t been tight enough to actually rob her of air, just the sensation of her throat being held had been known to send constant shocks to her center.

Before her breath could be fully regained a pair of soft lips were against her own. Synli’s familiar tongue worked its way confidently beyond Hiyori’s lips and before long heavy breaths were exiting the brunette’s nostrils as she fought to keep her own tongue safe from the other female’s advances. With practiced strokes of her dexterous fingers Synli force fed her just enough pleasure to force her lips apart in an impassioned cry. The sensation of her girlfriend’s tongue battling with her own drew out a moan of need from deep within herself.

Hiyori was left panting when her lover pulled away with a mischievous smirk. Though she attempted to vocalize her concern about the worrying twinkle in those eyes, all that escaped was a pained murmur. Another pang wracked her stomach as her bottoms were tugged down beyond her thighs and her lower half was left exposed.

Instead of digging in for her meal like the spikey-haired feline was want to do, she slipped off of her girlfriend and down to the foot of the bed. The first thought that passed through Hiyori’s mind was if the other female had fallen, but her heart sank as her sensitive ears picked up on the sound of rummaging.

_Oh no. Nothing from there…_

Slowly, Hiyori began to inch her way up the bed as the sounds of clinking chains and a low buzz gave away her girlfriend’s continued searching. She hadn’t gotten very far when the brush of something very phallic against her lower lips caused her to ball up the covers of the bed in her palms. When her eyes finally regained focus she was met by the grinning façade of the girl she had made the mistake of dating. Synli’s gleeful smile shifted in tone as she brought the dreaded toy to her lips and traced her tongue over the tip that was slick with her own traitorous arousal.

“You know, Hiyo…” Synli began speaking once the last drop of her arousal had been gathered from the bright red canine phallus. The sight of the grinning female crawling to her on all fours with the faux cock in tow caused Hiyori’s insides to clench in mistaken want.

“If we train Pokemon. Maybe… just maybe…” Synli was atop her now, the tip of the toy trailed along her inner thighs as she was straddled. Heated breaths clung to the brunette’s skin as her body tensed for the inevitable touch of that cock against her slit. Synli drew in as close as she could to her writhing form and directed a tickling breath into her ear. “We can catch you a real Fenrir instead…”

Heat flooded through the pinned female’s stomach at the mention of the pet name for her favorite pretend cock. Before she could shake her head or offer another rebuttal the faux Arcanine shaft was buried snugly in her pulsating core. The predatory female’s gaze momentarily flashed to one of surprise before she regrew her grin. “Aww~ I think my kitten loves that idea~.”

“Nuh… N-no” Hiyori could feel herself growing increasingly breathless as her attempts at denying her girlfriend’s words faded into struggled panting. The chiding sound of her lover disapprovingly clicking her tongue caused her to flush brighter as the fake Pokemon’s cock began to move inside of her.

“Riiight~ Kitty hates this. Just like she’d absolutely haaate the heat of a real cock.” A moan of attempted denial flooded from the flustered female as her insides squeezed and clenched tighter around the well-used toy. The sensation of her insides spasming around the silicone length was betrayed by her body as her hands grasped fistfuls of her bed covers as she was pumped into.

“Oh look, babe. Fenrir’s about to knot you like a good little bitch~.” Synli faked an unconvincing gasp of surprise that would have drawn a grumble from her at any other time but at the moment her mind was full of visuals of the large, intimidating canine as he rutted her. Rough thrusts began to grind the knot into her eager cunt as her own pleasure began to find itself acknowledged.

“W-wont… fit.” The messy haired brunette found herself grunting with each quick thrust that rocked her body. She could barely make out the sadistic chuckle from her girlfriend through the haze of arousal that had stolen away her thoughts. “Aww, Kitty does actually want to be bred by a nice big Arcanine. Soft fur, strong muscles, and a big… hot… cock!”

“God yes!… F-fuck meeee~…” Hiyori’s hips began to crash against the invisible male as her mate’s thrusts became rougher. Soft hands found their way to her breasts as she released her death grip on the sheets. Her breath found itself constantly hitching in her throat as she tried to cry out, though nothing else would come. Hiyori cried out in wordless ecstasy as she was suddenly filled by the thick knot of the canine, waves of orgasms crashing down on her. She barely registered the kisses from her girlfriend until the light sting of a sudden slap on her bare ass cheek caused her to clench around the canine's knot even tighter.

As sleep began to overtake the drifting brunette, her last thought in the waking realm was that she might just have to look into what is required to become a trainer after all. The two girls drifted into a peaceful slumber. Each with a smile on their face as they dreamed of the future.


End file.
